Cookie Dough and Kisses
by That Crazy Sonic Chick
Summary: Sonic surprises Amy with a visit during a rainy day. See what other surprises he has for her, aside from starting a Cookie Dough Fight.


Cookie Dough and Kisses

 _I posted this a while ago on Tumblr. It was for SonAmy Week._

 _So this is my first SonAmy fanfiction that I have ever posted on Tumblr. I'm not gonna lie, this isn't my best. But I wanted to be part of SonAmy week so bad so I kinda rushed to whip up one real quick. I'd like to post more on here, since my Instagram followers like them so much, so lemme know what you think and maybe I'll do some prompts. Anyways, enjoy! And Happy SonAmy Week!_

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Hmm?" Amy hummed as she sleepily sat up on her couch, turning towards the front door.

 _Knock Knock-_

"I'm COMING!" Amy shuffled her way to the door, ready to greet whoever woke her up with an annoyed expression.

 _Knock-_

"WHAT?!" Amy yelled as she swung the door open to see a wide eyed blue hedgehog. There was silence as he worked up the courage to speak after her loud greeting.

"H-Hey, Ames. You… okay?"

Amy's facial expression softened as she welcomed him into her home. "Yeah, sorry… I was sleeping."

"Heh… it's okay. Did I wake you?" Amy's blank expression answered his question. "Um… sorry."

"Sonic, is there something you need, or…?" _What are you doing? He obviously wanted something. Why else would he be here?_

"Well., yeah. But if you were sleeping I-"

"No! Er, I mean, it's fine. If I sleep all day then I'll be up all night. What did you need?"

"Well… Tails is busy, Knuckles is watching TV, and Sticks has traps in front of her burrow, so I came to see what you were doing and honestly, it seems you're having the most fun."

"Oh. Well why don't you go on a run?" Amy asked, and Sonic immediately pulled back a curtain to show her the gray storm clouds moving in. "Oh. It's about to rain."

"Yeah. So whaddya wanna do?"

"Well…" Amy thought of something before her guest got bored. "Would you like some cookies?" Sonic smiled and nodded, and Amy smiled, leading him to the kitchen.

X X X

Together, they made the mix, Amy teaching Sonic how to do it. Secretly, they were both happy that they were making cookies together. It had been something they'd been wanting to do for a long time, whether the other knew it or not.

"Take a spoonful of cookie dough and-" Amy ordered, being cut off by the sound of thunder, and then the fuse going out. "Great." She mumbled. She turned to Sonic and gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be! We'll find something else to do." Sonic cheered.

"But what? The power's out, it's now _pouring_ out, and this cookie dough is going to go to-" a swipe of Sonic's hand left something sticky on Amy's cheek. She wiped it off to see chocolate chip cookie dough, and looked up to see a snickering blue hedgehog.

"You got something on your f-ACE! AH HA HA! I'm gonna get you back! C'mere!"

Amy shrieked and giggled as cookie dough mix was smeared on both hedgehogs. Soon enough, cookie dough was all over them and Amy's kitchen. They were panting, trying to contain their giggles and looked into each other's eyes. Suddenly, the lights flickered back on.

"The powers back!" Amy cheered, only to remember the mess. "And the dough is gone…"

A hand grabbed hers and pulled her up, leading her to the front door. "Huh? Sonic, what are you-" An umbrella was placed in her hand.

"Hang on!" Sonic warned before he swooped her up, making Amy's instinct cause her to grab him, arms wrapping around his neck. Accidentally pressing the umbrella open, knocking the back of Sonic's head.

"Sorry!" she giggled. Sonic opened the door while trying to hold Amy. He made it through the door and sped off, holding Amy tightly.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He looked down at her and smiled.

"It's a surprise." Amy could feel the heat flowing to her cheeks at the thought of what it could be.

Minutes later, Sonic slowed to a stop under a tree with a large enough cover to keep them from getting wet. He let her feet touch the ground, and wrapped his free hand around her waist, pulling her closer.

The two said nothing as the listened to the rain, and the wind in the trees.

"Bet you're glad you aren't still sleeping, huh?" The two laughed as their eyes were locked. Arms wrapped around her waist and his neck, they inched closer, and closer, and closer…

A gust of wind sent Amy shivering, huddling closer to Sonic as he pulled her even closer, enjoying the sensation of her head in the crook of his neck, feeling her warmth.

 _C'mon, Sonic, just do it._

Sonic lightly lifted her chin up to face him, and waited one second before pulling her in for a short, sweet kiss.

Sonic quickly pulled back, hoping for Amy to not be upset. Before he could even read her expression, she cupped his face and pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss.

" _So_ glad I'm not still sleeping." She said with a sweet smile, pulling the umbrella in front of them for another loving kiss.


End file.
